Sweet drug
by SilentxLies
Summary: Tutor and student start developing feelings for one another, what will happen next? I'm not quite sure about the rating, I put it just in case... ONE-SHOT


**A/N: **okay people, this is my first Fanfic ever, so I hope you like it! So, _italic is Dino's POV_ and normal is Hiabri's POV.

**Warnings: **implied yaoi (boyxboy), failed smut, maybe some OOC-ness (that's for you to decide, because I'm not sure) and possible grammar mistakes

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not and will never belong to me.

**

* * *

**It was difficult. Most people can't imagine what it's like. How could you fall in love with someone if all the experiences you share were fights? Training yes, but it was still fighting.

Then there was the fact of him being a guy. Most of the world says that they have accepted it when two people from the same gender are together, but I have never noticed that. They disapprove and tell you that what you're doing is wrong. We don't think so, or at least I don't.

One other important feature is that I'm not very good at expressing my feelings…

Whenever he tells me he loves me I back away and tell him I'll bite him to death. The only thing he does then is smile, but I'm not sure whether he really doesn't care.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Dino asked me one day while we were fighting. I hadn't been giving it much effort, it was enough to avoid his hits, but I didn't strike back.

"Shut up Cavallone, fight," I told him and our fight continued for a while. It was hard for me to focus. It was that night that I first had to deal with this feeling. Something I had never felt before. I felt some sort of affection, which overall was new to me. Why? I mean, I didn't want to feel this, especially for him! But then again, I guess we can't control these kinds of feelings.

"Hibari! I'm trying to do some training here!" he yelled at me.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death," I replied. That last bit was sort of my catchphrase, it still is really. However, it always works to scare people off, but not this guy, no…

"Enough, I can't work like this," he told me and stopped attacking, I hated this, so I attacked him forcefully. If the training would end he would go away and I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't let him know that though.

_What's wrong with him today? He doesn't put any effort in our training, but he doesn't allow it to stop either. I wonder what's on his mind. I wonder about many things that have to do with him, he is so mysterious. He never shows any emotion at all, but still he is caring. For his school at the very least. I don't know what it is, but something about him lures me in and it won't let me go. I think I love him. No wait, I don't think I love him, I know it. However, the feeling could never be mutual, for he was emotionless and if he would ever love someone I bet it would be a girl._

_Nevertheless, I felt great pleasure as I dodged his attacks. I want to let him get closer, or come closer myself, but he would never allow me to._

_It's alright though, someday things will change and when that happens I'll be ready._

"_Let's call it a day, Hibari," I said, "we've done enough for now." He looked at me with his beautiful eyes full of both anger (which he always did) and something I could not really name._

"_Are you going to watch Yamamoto's fight tonight?" I asked him, for I was going._

"_Sure, whatever," he replied and walked away._

_I was left alone with Romario on the roof of the school, but I didn't mind. After all, he was coming tonight, I would see him then._

As I walked away I felt his eyes on my back, but I didn't turn around. It was of no use anyway. Tonight I would be there, but I would keep well out of the way. I didn't like those herbivores anyway.

It was a chili evening, but I've never minded the cold. I went to the roof, so I could see all that was going on. Yamamoto had to fight Squalo in a room that would slowly fill up with water. If only they would repair the damage that would be done before tomorrow morning, I wouldn't bite them to death. Before the fight started I saw Cavallone and his little group down there. His blond hair was shining in the moonlight and it looked beautiful. I was glad to be alone, without other people able to read either my thoughts or expression. I didn't know what kind of emotion showed on my face right now, but I didn't need to know, so it didn't matter.

_During the entire battle I only had half an eye for it. I was thinking of the silhouette sitting on the roof. Wondering what he was thinking. Reborn looked up at me with a look that told me he had been reading my thoughts. Nobody else seemed to notice though. Reborn jumped up my shoulder and whispered to me: "what's wrong Dino?"_

"_Noting," I said in a low voice._

"_Does it have something to do with his training or not?" he asked me._

"_There's nothing Reborn, just leave me alone," I hissed at him._

"_As you wish," he said and jumped off my shoulder. Right then the fight was getting real serious and I had to start paying attention._

Cavallone left… That's odd. The fight hasn't ended quite yet, but still he left, this was so unlike him.

"It not like him to leave before the end," I whispered to myself.

"Indeed it's not and that's why I didn't," his voice suddenly came from right behind me. In a reflex I turned around and jumped him. As he lay flat on the rooftop and I was holding him down all he did was smile.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came to see you," he answered.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

He had a point there. He was after all training me, but it was still strange that he would come now. There was not much time to think about this though. Right after he said that he turned around, making me facing upward and him holding me down.

_He wasn't scared, nor could I read any other emotion on his face. Not one I could recognize anyway. There was something in his eyes, if I hadn't spend so much time looking at them and focusing on them these last few days I wouldn't have been able to see it. His beautiful eyes… If I had to choose what attracted me most in this guy I would have to say the eyes. So cold most of the time, but still so deep you could drown in them if only you looked long enough._

"_I'm going to bite you to death for this," he told me. I laughed in reply. By the look in his eyes I could see that the anger spread over his face was just a mask, not something he was really feeling. But what was he really feeling?_

I closed my eyes. He was looking intently into them and I couldn't handle that. I, chairman of the school discipline committee could not handle it when this blond guy was trying to look me in the eye. Pathetic, that's what it was, but I couldn't help myself. He leaned in a bit. I could feel it. I wondered what kind of attack he was going to use on me. I was afraid I might not be able to handle it, because he had me pinned down to the floor. I was right, I couldn't handle it, but not due to the fact that I was pinned down. What he did, it paralyzed me. He lowered himself and he whispered in my ear: "I love you."

I didn't know what to say, so I just pretended I didn't hear that. I don't know whether that made him mad or something, but he knocked me down and I lost consciousness.

_He blacked out, good. I was not afraid that he would wake up while I was moving him, for I hit him a little hard. Romario helped me take him to where we were staying. I told him that I would be fine from thereon and he left to help my other subordinates take care of Squalo, who was badly injured. I laid his unconscious body on the bed and went outside for a bit._

When I woke up he wasn't there. I was in a room I didn't know and my head was pounding a little. Nothing I couldn't handle, so I stood up and walked around for a short while. I tried the door, but it was locked. I could have forced it open obviously, but I wanted to know why he had brought me here and why he didn't want me to leave. Then I saw the note attached to the door, it said:

_Stay in if you want to have some answers._

So I did. I figured I would bite him to death when he told me. I laid down on the bed and waited for him to come.

_When I came back it was just like he was sleeping. However, he was not. When I had closed the door behind me he sat up straight._

"_Why did you take me here?" he demanded to know and stood next to the bed._

"_I couldn't leave you out on that roof all alone, since I was the one who knocked you down," I told him._

"_For that I will bite you to death, you can be sure about that," he let me know._

"_Thanks for warning me," I replied with a smile. Again his face was angry, but his eyes were not. I needed to know what he was thinking, so I decided to ask._

"_That's none of your business, herbivore," he told me. He seemed not to be injured by the hit he had got to endure from me, which was interesting, for it was quite some blow he got._

_I walked up to him._

"_Why did you take me here? And I want to know the truth, not some lame story about how bad you felt for knocking me down," he said angrily._

He laughed. The he answered: "I love you Kyoya, I'm sorry."

How could he say that? Why would he have to be sorry for that? But instead of telling him that I told him I would bite him to death, again. He came even closer. I could feel his breath on my face and it was making me feel uncomfortable. He noticed and laughed. He kept coming closer however and wrapped his arms around me. How good this embrace felt I cannot describe. It felt safe and warm there. I gave in a hugged him back. I let my face lean against his chest, because he was still taller than me. We stood there like that for a while, just feeling each other's warmth and embrace. At a certain point he let go and so did I. He looked into my eyes and then he kissed me. I had never kissed anybody before, but it felt amazing. I could not put myself to it to pretend that I didn't like this. His lips on mine, our tongues intertwined… It is something you have had to go through before you can understand. He wrapped his arm around me once more. One arm around my lower back and the other around my upper back. I put my hands behind his head, I didn't want him to pull away. We fell over. Right on to the bed. Neither of us pulled away though. We acted like nothing had happened. We fell next to each other, but rolled over so that I was on top. This feeling was so different from everything I had ever felt, but still it felt so familiar.

_I didn't really like the fact that he was on top. It made me feel like I wasn't in control, but it didn't matter. It felt so different with him than with a girl. I always thought I had known love, but that was because I hadn't met him yet. He was different. He was cold and a fighter, but right now he felt gentle and warm. This was love, I knew it. From the moment I'd met him I'd felt attracted to him, but I could've never imagined that the feeling was mutual. Now that it turned out it was mutual, I couldn't stop myself. I craved him more than I had ever craved anything else. Even though it might have been wrong, after all, he was just a kid. However, it seemed like he wanted this too._

He rolled us over, now he was on top of me. He wasn't heavy at all, but it wouldn't have mattered if he was. My hands let go of his head and went to his back. While his hands went from my back to the back of my head and my neck. At that moment I couldn't imagine anything greater than this. However, there was something greater as it turned out.

While kissing our clothes fell on the floor one by one. What happened then was so strange that I doubt I can tell it right. It pierced through me like the most painful thing. It hurt a lot, but I didn't want it to stop or go away. He had done this before, I was sure of that. The confidence he radiated, the way he moved. It was all so perfect.

However, all good things come to an end. When we were done, and laid there in each other's arms, I thought back. Back to the time I first met him and what had just happened. The both of us were still breathing heavily. I moved even closer to him, because this was the first time I felt close to someone and I didn't want to lose that feeling.

_His sweaty body felt so good against mine. Nothing I had ever felt was to be compared to this. This feeling of love and safety was something one would never want to lose. When I felt him trying to get even closer to me he really felt like a kid. He was small, compared to me, and felt like in need of protection. I knew he could protect himself just fine, but I closed my arms even tighter around him, which he seemed to like. I couldn't believe that I had ever had an eye for girls, when this was what you could get. He fell asleep in my arms. He was exhausted. While he was asleep I let the fingers of my right had trace his spine while observing his peaceful body at rest. This is it, I thought. This is the ultimate form of happiness and I'm so glad I found it._

The next morning when I woke up he was still holding me. He had fallen asleep himself, but not before he had put some covers over us. I tried to move, which woke him up. He smiled at me.

"Good morning Kyoya," he said to me.

"If you tell anyone about this I will bite you to death," I told him, still locked in his embrace.

"I love you too," he replied and kissed my forehead. He opened his arm and freed me. I got up and put on my clothes.

"I can't make it to your match, I've got some very important business to take care of," he told me. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care," I told him, though in fact, I did.

My pain was not there for long though. He came back and that was all I wanted…

* * *

**A/N: **that was it! I really hope you liked it and please give me advise to help me become a better writer (that shouldn't be too hard :P).

Anyway, I'd love reviews and please don't flame even though I know it's a horrible story x.x


End file.
